The Power Of Grey
by xxoROMANHOLIDAYoxx
Summary: Draco Malfoy mystifies many... including Hermione Granger. After a humilitating experience Draco comes through for Hermione in ways she had never of expected. My first story ever so please be kind to me :
1. Mystify Me

Chapter One

Hermione Granger looked down at what she had scrawled on the first page of her Potions essay and sighed. It was no use. She just wasn't concentrating at this particular time. The only thing she'd be able to write an A-grade essay on would be the ways in which Draco Malfoy mystified her. She sighed more loudly at the thought of his name and instantly regretted it as Harry Potter leaned towards her and looked at the single sentence she'd written that hour.

"Mione, honey, are you ok? You seem distant and your Potions essay looks the same as it did yesterday."

"You don't seem to be yourself this week" chirped Ginny

"Yeah you haven't finished your homework yet" added Ron to which Ginny shot him a glare.

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me" replied Hermione sullenly.

"Maybe you need to take some time out. We're worried about you, we don't want you to burn out especially cause we have NEWTs this year. Be careful ok?" said Harry. Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I will and thanks for your concern, guys. Really, thank you." Hermione smiled, she had the greatest friends to ever grace the Wizarding world. Her eyes and thoughts drifted back to Draco Malfoy and any hope to finish her essay was soon diminished.

At present he was leaning against the seventh year common room doorframe. From the appearance of his face, she guessed he had been running. He did that, all the time, three times around the Quidditch pitch every now and then. No one knew his reasons behind it because his body was so perfect and worshipped by every girl at Hogwarts. Hell, even the female teachers were suspected to have lusted over him. His face was flushed, trickles of sweat falling from where his pale forehead met his platinum blond hair, down to his smooth and perfect jaw line. His eyes were closed with furrowed eyebrows and he looked as if he was in pain. She wanted desperately to know what was on his mind and instantly pitied him. She kept watching, knowing that he would soon reveal his enchantingly sexy eyes. Yes, there. The hottest eyes in the school, possibly the world: grey, a dark bluey grey – like no other.

He looked fine now, not in pain as he casually strolled over to the Slytherin table. She scanned the row furthest away, stopping when she saw the black haired boy and girl whom he always placed himself between. Sure enough there was a space between them. He had reached the chair by now and as he leant back into it, he wiped the sweat from his face knowing that every girl wanted to be the serviette he had scrunched in his dark grey jean-wearing lap. He looked bored, possibly exhausted, as the black haired girl next to him instinctively draped her arm around his shoulder and stroked his jaw.

Suddenly there they were: his startling eyes, upon hers, piercing them. Her eyes widened and she felt like she would melt to the ground. Praying that her resistance could last, she diverted her gaze. He kept staring, burning a hole through her, daring her to look at him again. In a sudden lapse of resistance, she looked back, making her fatal mistake. The smirk: his signature trademark grabbed hold of her. Everyone seated around him turned to look at who his smirk was intended at, suppressing grins when they saw her, Hermione Granger.

"Graaaanger do come over here would you… Now."

She gasped. Her whole body stiffened with shock. It was bad enough she had been spotted staring at him, now he wanted to embarrass her in front of the seventh years that inhabited the common room. Her body sank lower in her chair, as the rest of the year looked over at her. Her face was as red as Ron's hair; his shocked expression nearly causing him to empty the contents of his mouth back onto his plate. Hermione turned to look up at her other friend: raven-haired, emerald eyes, just as gorgeous as his blond haired nemesis. Harry gave her a look of sympathy and she felt his hand rest on her knee, squeezing it.

"You can do it Mione, if you need me just look back at me, okay?"

She looked into his eyes once again and recognised in them what she knew so clearly as pity. She wished she had his invisibility cloak right now. Hermione closed her eyes to blink away the tears that were threatening to hinder her vision and thoughts, and took a deep breath. Slowly, she rose out of her seat, and her eyes involuntarily locked with the boy who haunted her thoughts and dreams. If he was surprised, his smirk portrayed otherwise. She walked down her aisle, everyone watching now, towards the boy every girl wanted as much as she did, Draco Malfoy.


	2. Humiliate Me

Chapter Two

As she walked past the end of the Gryffindor table, Hermione noticed the black haired girl sitting next to Draco, Pansy Parkinson. She was watching her too, eyeing Hermione up and down before resting on her breasts. Hermione looked down subconsciously before crossing her arms over her breasts, her face getting redder by the second. She noticed Malfoy whisper something to Pansy who licked her lips and rose from her seat, making her way towards the unsuspecting Hermione.

Hermione stopped walking when she reached the end of the Slytherin table, confused by the way Pansy was smiling at her, like she knew something awful. Pansy's eyes met hers as she approached Hermione, the powerful stare never leaving her face. She stopped about a ruler's length from the brunette, and looked back at Draco. He nodded at her before staring at Hermione and winking. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as Pansy wrapped her fingers around Hermione's wrists that were now hanging loosely by her sides. Pansy took another step forward and shifted her gaze towards Hermione's lips. Hermione took a step back sensing danger but winced as Pansy leant in and brushed her cheek against Hermione's, purring in her ear.

"Don't move now, darling. We're going to have some _fun_, put on a show, kay?"

Pansy's warm breath tickled Hermione's ear who swallowed nervously. Whispers and giggling could be heard from the hall as Pansy turned towards a tall, tanned looking boy. She beckoned him towards her and whispered something into his ear. He grinned at her before moving over behind Hermione and taking her wrists from Pansy, his grip even tighter than hers. Hermione stood there, motionless and speechless. Pansy had moved closer now, her breasts pressed against Hermione's. She reached up to her face, cupping Hermione's cheek and tracing her jaw line. Pansy placed her hand on the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her lips to her own. Hermione squirmed against her, trying to scream, letting out poor attempts but Pansy just brought her other hand up to hold her face still, her eyes closed with a smirk still playing on her lips. Hermione reluctantly stopped struggling, knowing that it would come to no avail as tears formed at the edges of her eyes.

Every single person in the room had a reaction of some sort. For the girls, it was whispering and giggling or 'I told you so'. The boys' however was mortifying for Hermione. Most of them were amazed at the sight, cheering and some even yelling out suggestions of what Pansy should do next. Hermione looked over at Harry, who stood up, furious. Ron on the other hand was just staring at her, eyes glazed, obviously enjoying the 'show'.

"Let go of her, leave her alone! Stop –"

Harry was knocked down by several Gryffindors, each of them telling him to "shut the fuck up" and "enjoy the show". He worriedly met Hermione's gaze and mouthed _I'm sorry_ before being restrained by Ron (of all people) while other boys covered his mouth.

By this time, Pansy had her left hand up Hermione's shirt, encircling her waist, torturing her. Tears were overflowing her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. All of a sudden Pansy stopped, much to the disappointment of the boys, and looked at the tears falling down the brunettes face. She pouted and looked genuinely sorry for her before she smirked once again and licked the bookworm's left cheek in front of a now very restless crowd. Hermione felt the boy behind her release his grip on her wrists before grabbing her breasts and she gasped as he began squeezing them from behind, pinching them, making her cry out in pain. She felt helpless and weak and tried desperately to push Pansy and the boy away.

Suddenly Hermione felt something slide in between her thighs and glanced down, horrified as she saw Pansy's knee slip between her legs. Pansy's body rubbed against Hermione's, her hands stroking her back, grabbing the brunette's ass. Hermione felt the boy against her back, his erection poking into her as he, too, began rubbing against her body. There were wolf whistles from the crowd and Pansy slid down Hermione's body and flipped up her skirt before turning around and rising seductively so that her ass slid up the girl's legs, resting at her groin.

"Please…st–" whimpered Hermione

"Please… what, honey? You want more of me?"

"N-n-no" Hermione's voice was so faint that only Pansy could hear her.

Pansy turned to the engrossed crowd grinning.

"She wants more!"

Pansy stripped off her skirt and jumped on Hermione, wrapping her legs around Hermione's hips. She rubbed her wet panties against the smart witch, bouncing and grinding whilst screaming out in pleasure. Hermione continued to cry, as Pansy crashed her lips back down to hers.

Soon other boys got up from their seats and ran towards them, laughing as they began to rub and massage both girls. One was bold enough to yank his cock out of his jeans and wipe the head against Hermione's leg. Pansy unwrapped herself and ducked down to Hermione's groin, one hand fingering her panties and entrance, the other proceeding to pleasure the boys cock. Hermione gasped but was cut short by a boy, behind Pansy, capturing her mouth. His tongue licked her mouth as she shook her head, his erect cock poked Pansy's head through his jeans and she head-butted Hermione's pussy over and over.

It was only now that some students started muttering that it was "going too far" and that "they should stop" but no one did anything. They too, were scared that they would be restrained like Harry who was struggling and kicking more desperately against Ron.

Momentarily, through the rubbing, licking and grinding, Hermione zoned out. The sounds had disappeared and everything was in slow motion. Her eyes darted about the room, accidentally locking with Draco Malfoy's – how she hated him. But to her surprise he wasn't smiling, wasn't enjoying the 'show'. He almost looked… disgusted. Was that possible? His sexy grey eyes scanned her situation: the boys still kneading her breasts, rubbing their dicks against her body; Pansy's head under Hermione's skirt licking the inside of her thighs, laughing as boys pushed her head more into Hermione's groin. His eyes were quickly back on hers and he looked away, slightly in pain, his face scrunched up looking ill.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"


	3. Save Me

Chapter Three.

To Hermione's relief, everyone let go of her immediately. Her shirt was undone and to be honest, she looked terrible. She eyed Draco in surprise. He was standing, his hands in fists at his sides, face: filled with rage, and everyone in Slytherin was staring at him in shock. Suddenly Hermione collapsed to the floor looking over at Harry who had finally managed to free himself from Ron and was standing in a similar position to Draco. He stood there, breathing heavily, unable to move. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"Nobody touch her! NOBODY!"

Malfoy ran towards her, eyes filled with pity and immense guilt. Every head followed his body until he stopped before her feeble form, her eyes staring up at him behind a mess of brown hair. He pulled his robe off from around his shoulders and wrapped it around her. Then he extended his arm offering her his open hand. She contemplated the reliability of his action before tentatively taking his hand. There was a small zap of electricity and he jumped slightly; surprised that she had trusted him. He pulled her up and she gasped silently as his left arm wrapped around the back of her shoulders, pulling her to him. Then he whispered quietly so that only she could hear.

"Hermione I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Then he gave her back a small rub and let go. She stumbled a bit before reclaiming her composure. Before Draco knew what was happening her open palm had connected with his pale cheek, hard. The slap echoed across the whole room and everyone was dead silent. Then, turning on her heel, she ran from the room.

She ran as fast as possible, up three flights of stairs, praying that no one would follow her. Not even Harry, even though she so desperately needed a friend. What had just happened? What the _fuck_ did she do to deserve that? She paused and looked around, she had three options: One, the Gryffindor Common Room. Two, the Room of Requirement. Or Three, Hogwart's Library. Well option one was definitely out of the question, option two was appealing but it was option three that dinged in Hermione's head. Hell, even if she never came out of there, she could at least read. Spoken like a true bookworm. Wiping away stray tears she stopped at the glass doors she knew all too well. She walked inside, closing the door behind her and walked over to her hideaway. Completely surrounded by tall shelves of books and a small window, she sunk to the ground. Her hand still tingling.

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxo

Draco was frozen: hand on his tingling cheek, staring out the doors through which Hermione had fled. When she took his hand he had felt electricity. Yes, he was certain. He had not expected her to slap him though. Of course he really did deserve it. Wait, no he didn't. He had not told Pansy to kiss Hermione and completely violate her body. Well, maybe he did ask Pansy to hook up with her, but he never wanted her to practically rape her. And now he was regretful because despite her know-it-all attitude, he thought Hermione was attractive; and now he had totally fucked up any chance of them even being friends, let alone anything more. Ha! Like he ever had a chance in the first place.

_Christ! What have I done? _He thought. _It was only meant to be a joke. I never meant for it to go that far_. Guilt swept through Draco's head as he ran a smooth hand through his blond hair. He remembered Hermione's chocolate brown eyes: had she intended to look at him? Her eyes had pleaded with him, not Potter, begging him to stop the torture right? He had failed her and almost kicked himself for making her feel the way she did now. She was probably wandering the corridors, alone, crying her eyes out. In pain, he looked back at Pansy who was curtsying and stripping naked for the remaining seventh years, licking her lips seductively at them all and grabbing her bare tits, massaging them for all to see. _Ugh!_

Pansy dramatically walked over to Draco, her naked, sweaty body swaying to keep the attention. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressed her body against him and captured his lips in a kiss, grinding her pussy against his clothed dick, wetting it with her flowing juices.

"Doesn't taste bad for a mudblood virgin, does she? Hell, look at me, she got _me_ wet"

He stood there, arms by his sides, disgusted. He looked around at the rest of the seventh years. They were all vile, all of them. He looked over at Blaise who smirked at him and nodded. An approval: that was the last fucking thing Draco wanted. There were whistles as Pansy sexually unmounted Draco and felt all over his body. She pulled Draco's head down to her cleavage and arched her back, allowing her head to fall back.

"Oh! Draco! I want you! I want you inside me! Make me scream, baby! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh!"

She reached down and unzipped Draco's pants, trying to grab his legendary cock and closed her eyes. She was still verbally orgasming when Draco shoved her off of him, making her fall to the ground. He wiped his mouth, cleaned the juices off his pants with a spell, zipped them back up and stormed out of the room, leaving the remaining seventh years with their lower jaws on the floor.


	4. Apologise To Me

Chapter Four

He knew Granger wouldn't have gone to her common room as most of the seventh year boys in Gryffindor had actually encouraged Pansy's completely inappropriate behaviour. He figured that in her state she would not be able to open the room of requirement. That only left one place.

Draco pushed open the door to the library as quietly as possible. He crouched down and scanned the floor. Spotting the small robe-clad figure in the secluded area, he took a deep breath and walked around the book shelves towards her.

She was in the foetal position, face down, and pressed against the carpet, sobbing, her body silently shaking. He took slow steps before dropping to his knees. She must have felt the shift in the air because she lifted her head and turned to look up at who she had hoped was Harry. Her eyes widened and she whimpered, backing away from him. Horrified at what he had done, he didn't try to stop her.

"Get away from me Malfoy. Don't touch me or I'll– I'll– I'll…"

Hermione placed her hands defensively in front of her and edged further away from Draco who only seemed to start crying himself. He walked over to her on his knees, taking her hands and interlacing their fingers. Tears slid down his cheeks as he backed her into the corner and she looked at him, eyes filled with fear.

"P-please d-don't" she whimpered.

She was afraid of him. He was a monster, as bad as Voldemort himself. He pulled her to him and wrapped his muscular arms around her, the electrical feeling returning. He felt her stiffen and resist before leaning into his shoulder and crying some more.

"Wh-why are y-you d-doing this-s?"

"Granger, I'm so sorry. I never wanted it to go that far. I never meant to hurt you like that. Please, please forgive me."

"Not th-that. Why ar-are you d-doing _this?_"

Draco pulled away, leaving his arms around Hermione who was looking as confused as he was.

"Doing what? I'm, ouch! trying to comfort you and apologise"

"No you're not; you're fucking giving me electric shots. Quit it! Haven't you fucking caused me enough pain tonight?"

Draco pushed Hermione back at arms length and met her chocolate eyes with his grey ones. Her hair was still a mess and she flinched as he pushed away the stray pieces that criss-crossed across her perfect complexion. Both of them felt the electricity lingering. He placed his cold hands against her tear stained cheeks and felt them heat quickly. Surprised he took them away and examined them. They slowly but surely became cold again. He looked back at Hermione – who was also interested in his hands – and bit his bottom lip. Finally he cupped Hermione's face again, instantly feeling the heat return and slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes.

Hermione had watched Draco's hands until she saw his eyes close. It was only then that she realised he had leant forward and his face was now millimetres away from hers. Her eyes looked down to his lips and she contemplated how they would feel. Soft, powerful, nurturing… divine.


	5. Kiss Me

Chapter Five

Pansy suddenly felt very naked. Had she just been sexually rejected… by Draco? Of all people? She looked around her, hurt, at the silent onlookers. They were speechless. Blaise was dumbstruck. He leapt up and ran out of the room in search of Malfoy. Pansy spotted a raven haired boy make his way over to where she sat. Harry Potter. Feeling better, she plastered on her flirtatious face, pushed out her chest and spread her legs giving him a full view as he approached her. He stopped and looked at her clothes scattered across the floor. Curtly he scooped up her bra, skirt, panties and shirt and held them towards her. She ignored the clothes and instead took his wrist and pulled herself up. She looked him up and down, licking her lips and was just about to launch herself at him when he pushed the clothes into her chest, holding her away from him. His green eyes glaring at her icily.

"Here's the opportunity to walk away with an _ounce_ of dignity and all your limbs still in tact. You are _disgusting_ and if you think that I'm going to let your hands, or any other part of you, _anywhere_ near me then you are _seriously_ mistaken."

He began to walk away but then paused and looked back at her.

"And if you ever touch Hermione again, I will break every bone in your body and make you wish you'd never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

She was taken aback but nodded. Harry took out his wand and flicked his wand in her direction. Instantly she was dressed back in her uniform and Harry then briskly slid through the open door.

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxo

Hermione closed her eyes. Within seconds, Draco's mouth had covered hers and both were already feeling the electric sensation again only this time, the feeling was much more powerful. Draco was gentle with her. First, he only lightly kissed her, afraid to hurt her, afraid that she would reject him and scream for help. Instead, she seemed more into the kiss than him so, not wanting to look inferior, he removed his right hand from her cheek and placed it behind her head, pressing her to him. He waited for a response and when he did not receive one he placed the other hand on her hip, slowly wrapping around her waist.

Hermione froze momentarily before resting her palms on his toned chest and shifting them upwards to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed more passionately, desperately, and she parted her mouth. His mind was racing as he leant his body over her, slowly laying her on the carpeted library floor. He ducked his head under her chin and planted butterfly kisses across her neck. Hermione sighed and Draco suddenly pulled away, withdrawing his arms from her bare waist. Hermione followed suit, breathing heavily. Draco stared down at her, nibbling his bottom lip, his expression: a cross between anxiety and extreme self-control. He leant down again and briefly kissed her cheek and whispered "I'm sorry, I can't do this to you, not after what's just happened…" he trailed off. Then he stood up and ran from the library.

Hermione sat up and felt the spots where his lips had kissed only seconds before. They were cool and she questioned whether the experience had just been a figment of her imagination. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't see Harry until he was right in front of her.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry, are you ok? I just saw Malfoy leave the library. He looked really worried, I thought he'd done something to you. Did he hurt you? I'm gonna hex him, I will, I'll–"

"No! He didn't hurt me, Harry. It didn't hurt."

"What didn't hurt? What did he do, Mione? Tell me"

"He… he… kissed me"

Harry's bright green eyes widened and darkened bringing a whole new meaning to the words 'If looks could kill'

"He _WHAT!?!_"

"Harry, it was nothing. He was trying to apologise and I don't' know, I guess–"

"_How_ the _hell_ does an apology lead to a kiss?! How _dare_ he even touch you! I'll fucking _kill_ him!"

"No Harry! Just leave it. Please! I just want to forget okay? If you want to help me, help me forget this whole thing ever happened. Please Harry" She looked down at her fidgeting hands.

His calm expression slowly returned and he lifted her chin. He stared into Hermione's warm chocolate eyes.

"Only for you, Hermione, only for you"

Then he ducked his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was friendly, but with a hint of something more. She smiled and crawled onto his lap and rested her weary head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her and leant against the brick wall of the library watching her heavy eyes droop shut and into slumber. He sighed as his mind struggled to think of Malfoy's reasoning behind the kiss.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a dark figure had been watching and listening to them. Blaise Zabini stood in the shadows of the bookshelves had witnessed the whole thing: Draco's 'apology' and now Harry's loyalty. He smirked in the darkness and slipped out of the library like a ghost.


	6. Think Of Me

Chapter Six

Deep in thought, Draco paced from one end of the Slytherin common room to the other running his pale slender fingers through his platinum locks. _Gah, what were you thinking? Where did that even come from?_ He thought. He was interrupted however by the Slytherin portrait slamming shut and an angry looking Blaise walked up to him, staring daggers.

"Would you care to explain what the _fuck_ happened back there? Pansy's–"

"Oh for fuck's sake Blaise! Who gives a _shit_ about Pansy? She's a selfish whore! What about Hermione Granger? You think she doesn't feel violated, humiliated? Do you think she doesn't want to be swallowed up by the earth right now? _Pansy_ had no right to do that to her!" Draco spat

He icily looked at Blaise, whose dark expression turned to one of understanding. Suddenly, Blaise grinned.

"So you've fallen for the mudblood. I must say Draco, I don't think your father nor the rest of Slytherin is gonna be happy about that–"

"I have _not_ fallen for her. But no one deserved that, not even Gra–"

"Draco, I can read you like a book. I've seen that look on your face _plenty_ of times before to know what it means. It's there whenever you've just had the greatest fuck in history and I'm betting it's the same face for when you fall in love. I was there: I saw how close you came to screwing her senseless in the library. I'll bet you can't even call her mudblood anymore can you?

"Fuck off you pervert-"

"Wow, you've fallen pretty bad Drake. Defending the mudblood already. Six years of absolute hatred between the two of you and _this _is how karma's chosen to disperse it. Well, you know what they say: Karma's a bitch!"

"You know what Blaise, I don't care that she is _muggle born _anymore. She's beautiful, intelligent and strong and I regret judging her on her blood status back in first year. This is only time I'll say this but Potter is fucking _lucky_ to have her"

"So you admit it? You like the girl" Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow.

Draco peered at him from beneath his white blond locks and pressed his lips together in a thin line. He turned his back and slouched up the stairs to his dorm. Blaise watched his retreating back and smiled to himself.

xxoxxoxxoxxo

The sun shined and sent rays of glistening sunlight through the glass window of the Griffindor Common Room onto Hermione and Harry's sleeping forms on the couch. He had not wanted to wake Hermione after she had fallen asleep, instead deciding that he would carry her and tuck her in. She had looked so vulnerable asleep on the couch and the boys from Gryffindor were mostly jerks so he had climbed onto the couch behind her and encircled her waist with his arms. Supportive, that's all he wanted to be… right?

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and instantly she knew something was not right. She was in the Griffindor common room, lying on the couch. _How did I get here?_ She thought, her eyebrows furrowing anxiously. She looked at herself: she was fully clothed and there was a warm blanket that came up to her chest. A recognisably scarred arm lay across her stomach and she tilted her head backwards to see Harry's sleeping form right behind her. She smiled when she saw that only she was under the blanket but his arm was draped over her protectively. It was what she admired in the boy who lived. The fact that he could be supportive and caring but give people their own space was greatly appreciated.

Her thoughts drifted back to her kiss with Malfoy and instantly her stomach plummeted.


	7. Dream Of Me

Chapter Seven

Draco leant against the cold tiles on the walls of the showers. He was breathing heavily. He had had the most surreal sex dream in history. Fuck, it was a good dream it was too good to be legal. He had been back in the library with Hermione…

_**_

_Hermione's sigh had affected him like nothing he'd ever felt. Slowly he eyed her facial expression as his hand reached up to unbutton her school shirt. It was removed and he carelessly threw it behind him. Nothing could distract him from the perfection that lay in front of him. Her body was so smooth, so beautiful. Her tanned stomach was ravishing and he had to contain his anticipation to fuck her brains out now. He shifted to straddle her hips, his erection slowly growing as she shifted under him to make herself more comfortable. She was a goddess. Draco placed each hand on the side of her chest. She gasped and he was almost undone. He leant down and straightened his legs so she was completely under him and with one arm under her back, he unclipped her bra to reveal her round breasts. His right hand instantly found its way to her left breast and he cupped it, flicking her nipple with his thumb. Her sharp intake of breath made his erection grow even further and it pressed in between her thighs. _

_Suddenly they were in his room. He didn't know how they got there and frankly he didn't care. Hermione was topless and lying on his green and silver bed, her hair splayed around her face. He was back to straddling her and he was undoing the buttons of his own shirt. He ducked down and captured her right breast in his mouth. He massaged with his lips and tongue, sucking here and there and feeling her nipples grow hard in the process. He heard louder gasps and looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted in an O. He dragged his body up hers to kiss her and she moaned as his tongue explored her mouth once more. With his mouth covering hers, he reached down to encircle her waist and undid the zip on her skirt. It came away moments later as did Draco's pants. Then he traced down her thigh towards her throbbing entrance. _

_Her panties were wet, soaking wet as he fingered them. Still kissing her, he stroked her slit through her panties and then pulled them down, slowly, to her knees. Her hands had now found their way to Draco's toned chest and were fingering the planes of his six-pack. She felt the tip of Draco's finger at her entrance and froze before absolute pleasure took over as he plunged his index finger into her. She was panting; it was the sexiest thing Draco had seen. He pulled his finger out and saw her glistening juices dribbling down his finger. He plunged it into her again: in and out, over and over, until she came on his hand with a long, low moan. She was ready._

_He yanked his boxers off and positioned himself at her waiting pussy. She looked up at him anxiously, biting her lower lip. _

'_Hermione, if you don't want to do this, I won't do anything ok? Or if we do this, then I'll take it slow and you can tell me to stop at anytime. Which do you want?'_

'_Draco' she breathed, 'I want you to be my first. So yes, I want to do this and I want to do this with you'_

_Draco smiled before kissing her. He pulled away and positioned himself again before slowly sliding into her. Her gasp was not one of pleasure but of pain and he paused. She nodded moments later and he pushed further until his cock was deep inside her. He waited again until she was ready before he commenced fucking her. No, making sweet, sweet love to her. He withdrew and pushed in, slowly, building up pace. Soon they were rushing, desperate to please the other. Sweat trickled down Draco's face as he pounded into Hermione over and over, grunting. She was breathing heavily and moaning, growing louder with each plunge. Draco could see she was close and the tightness of her pussy was pushing him closer to climax also. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. The feel of her walls tight around his cock, squeezing it, teasing it was almost too much to bear. He slowed and cut off her protest with a kiss. Then with a loud grunt, he thrust his whole length into her, sending both of them completely over the edge and then-_

_**_

That was where he had woken up. Katy, a sixth year Slytherin slut had woken him with a blowjob and he had exploded into her mouth. Her eyes were wide with glee as she lapped up the cum dribbling down his still erect penis. He had fucked her so badly last night to rid himself of his thoughts of Hermione, that she was possibly ruined for all the other boys in Hogwarts. He looked at her face and realised why he'd slept with her. She was gorgeous and had soft brown waves for hair that curled around her face, framing it. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of auburn brown… brown. Aha, Granger was still on his mind. Blaise had walked in then. Draco didn't bother covering up and neither did Katy. If anything, she had spread her legs wider and shook her ass to get Blaise's attention. She had it alright. Blaise was up on Draco's bed, undoing his zipper and releasing his dick within seconds. He thrust it into Katy, doggy-style and pounded her, hard and fast. She released Draco's limp cock and screamed out in pleasure.

That was when Draco had hopped off the bed and grabbed a towel from his wardrobe. He wrapped it loosely around his hips and walked towards the showers eager to get the hell out of there and clear his clouded head.

He had not fallen for Hermione Granger. No way, never, off limits. Not to mention way beyond his league. Unlike many of the girls in seventh year, Hermione was one of the few who were sophisticated, elegant. Draco knew Hermione would never spread her legs for just anyone; she'd want it to be special. She'd tell him when she was ready. Wait, what? _Fuck! Why the hell is Granger's virginity so important to you Draco? Do _you_ want to be her first?_

Draco stiffened. He had not expected that at all. What was happening to him? Was he losing his bloody mind? He was frustrated now: both mentally and sexually and all because of Hermione Granger.


End file.
